Vita, Goddess of Life
NG - Life: Vita - Positive Energy Domains: Good, Healing, Sun, Repose Subdomains: Agathion, Day, Resurrection, Souls Colors: Yellow, Green Favored Weapon: Quarterstaff Titles: The Great Mother, The Tree of Life, The Matron of Ambrosia Adjective: Vitan Home: Eden (Edit CPG) Worshipers: Order of the Silver Light (paladins) Symbol: An large leafy tree with A half-sun rising behind it. Sacred Animal: Stag Mantra: "Vita means life." This sentence is addended following any statement in which the goddess's name is stated. For example, " This must be a sign from Vita. Vita means life." or "For this, Vita will surely be pleased. Vita means life." Clergy and the particularly devout observe this maxim at all times, while most layman will only do so during prayer, sermons, and religious ceremony. Many refer to Vita with pronouns or her titles to avoid this rule. (Edit CPG) Prayer: "Forgive me for the violence that I am about to inflict." Warriors who worship Vita, particularly Paladins, Monks, Clerics, Inquisitors, and Warpriests, recite this prayer, or a variation of it, before battle. (Edit CPG) Temples: At the heart of Vitan temples is a large tree blessed by Vita. These trees, called Temple Trees, grow to great sizes in short time. They typically are oaks, but may be other large trees local to where a temple is built, such as Maple, Willow, Birch, or Sycamore, even Redwoods, Baobabs and Kapok trees in more exotic environments. Once grown, a Temple Tree's large canopy remains green year round and provides shelter from rain and/or snow. A courtyard is built around the Temple Tree, typically square and often with an awning. The walls are normally decorated with murals or carvings depicting Vita, plants and animals, and mortal races living peacefully. (Edit CPG) Sects (Edit CPG) Several philosophical differences exist among Vitas faithful. While they may disagree, they still respect one another and follow Vita's core principles. Praesidium (LG): Life must be protected. This Vitan sect believes that we are all responsible to safeguarding life where it exists. Paladins, particularly the Order of the Silver Light, are the most famous adherents to Praesidium. Others include martially focused clerics, inquisitors and warpriests, as well as fighters and cavaliers. Bibendum (NG/CG): Life must be enjoyed. Those that practice Bibendum see life as a precious gift not to be wasted. Bards are the stereotypical example of this sect, but any adventurer dedicated to living life to its fullest gravitate towards Bibendum. Corpore Sano (LG/NG): Life must be healthy. Whether perfecting ones own body or healing and enhancing others, this sect is all about being healthy. Corpore Sano monasteries are both gymnasiums as well as hospitals. Monks, brawlers, and other martial artists are drawn to the self improvement aspect of Corpore Sano. Healers of this sect are willing to use any method to cure the sick and wounded, including divine, arcane, alchemical, psychic, and mundane methods. Pari Passu (LG/NG/CG): Life must be shared. Community is the core of this sect's dogma. Strong family ties and teamwork, building connections and bonds are the central teachings of Pari Passu. Any adventurer who focus on supporting and assisting others may be drawn to this sect. Sibi Consona (NG/N): Life must be. The natural world is seen as the "normal" state of life. To live in harmony with nature is considered the best way to honor the goddess Vita. Many members of Sibi Consona are Druids, while others are rangers, hunters, witches, or shaman.